I'll Tell You Mine If You Tell Me Yours
by brezoflower
Summary: SasuSaku Tonight, it's both jealousy and honesty on the dance floor. What else can you expect from a party hosted by Jiraiya? Seems like they both have secrets...Oneshot, SasuSaku, slight ShikaIno


-1AN: Okay, just a few notes before we start. One: I don't own Naruto. Glad we cleared that up. Two: This is set after Sasuke's return, and they are both around nineteen (yes, Sasuke's slow in gaining a love life). Onward!

I'll Tell You Mine (If You'll Tell Me Yours)

Sasuke watched her well-developed body sway under the hot, dim lights and scowled. Didn't she realize that the other guys in here could see her! Lost in his thoughts, it had never truly occurred to him that she might _want _guys to notice her. It would certainly be a nice change for Sakura, getting noticed effortlessly instead of trying so hard and failing to get Sasuke's attention.

Her movements were slow and sensual, perfectly timed to the pounding backbeat of the music. Sasuke supposed it could be worse; the girls surrounding Sakura had found partners and were_ grinding_, for Hokage's sake. If Sakura had joined in the trend, Sasuke didn't know what he would do. He sat there in silence, now wondering: just what exactly _would _he do?

Sakura stopped dancing mid-song, and Sasuke glanced back to her to see why. An attractive male stepped in front of her, talking loudly over the music but still not loud enough for Sasuke to eavesdrop. He scowled as Sakura blushed and giggled like she was twelve again, and his glare deepened when she brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, that simple yet somehow annoyingly cute gesture she used to reserve only for him.

Sasuke's temper flared when the unknown boy extended his hand to her. Good lord, he was asking her to dance; and judging by the way the others were dancing, this boy had only one type of dance in mind.

Well, maybe two. But the second type was one only reserved for the bedroom…

And suddenly Sasuke was on his feet.

"Sakura."

Sakura's head jerked to her left as Sasuke suddenly appeared and knocked away the boy's hand, gripping Sakura's outstretched hand with his own. She could only follow blindly as Sasuke led her away, far from the boy, the grinding couples, and the blaring music. Only two thoughts stood out clearly among the mass of confusion in her mind: _Where are we going and why did he just do that? _ Sakura somehow knew that she wouldn't be getting her answers anytime soon.

He dragged her past the snack table, where the spiked punch and mostly eaten chips littered the stained tablecloth, Ino sitting right in the middle of it, too drunk off of the "punch" to care that her dress was ruined due to the pool of spilled pop she was settled on. Ino caught sight of Sakura being led away by her former crush, and waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her pink-haired best friend.

"No, it's not like that!" Sakura tried to assure her, but she had little time to do so as the pull of Sasuke's hand didn't lighten up. She sighed, and finally gave in. He would have some explaining to do once they stopped. She looked back just in time to see Ino swoon and fall backward onto the table, asleep.

Sakura suddenly found herself standing just outside the doors of the building with a glaring Sasuke towering over her.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke demanded to know as he glowered down at her.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura replied with her own question, truly clueless and just a little irritated.

"You're embarrassing the team, Sakura," the Uchiha reprimanded her. "Acting like that--it's unacceptable."

Sakura stared at him, each passing second making her madder as she realized he was accusing her of being indecent. She almost screamed at him, but forced herself to keep calm, trying to keep herself in check. When she spoke, the conflicting emotions made her sound as if she were going to be sick.

"You mean I'm embarrassing _you_, Sasuke." Sakura folded her arms and attempted to match his glare. "I was probably acting the most decent out of anyone there. As soon as I find out _who_ spiked that punch…"

"Don't be stupid," Sasuke spat out, and she winced. Sakura waited for the follow-up speech, but it never came. A moment of tense silence choked the air, and yet neither person had moved.

"Sasuke," Sakura started, testing his patience but not caring, "you didn't deny it."

She felt like grabbing his shoulders and shaking him when his expression didn't even twitch. His impassiveness was driving her crazy! At least a little reaction from him would be nice.

"Well, you know what, all I've learned from this is that you dragged me out here for nothing. You've wasted my time and lost me a dancing partner; now unless you're willing to take his place, I'm going to have to go attract another one."

_That _startled Sasuke out of his practiced apathy. "What?" he asked, though he had heard her perfectly well. She had just sneakily asked him to dance and had attempted to make him jealous, both at once, he realized. He wasn't going to fall for that.

"Sakura, get out of here," he snarled through gritted teeth. "Ino may be able to blame her actions on her drunkenness, but Kakashi knows you better than that. What's your excuse, huh?"

All the anger had seeped out of the kunoichi, and now she just felt tired. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I don't know…maybe I thought that by really letting loose tonight, I could actually enjoy myself knowing that I can actually be _noticed_ by the opposite sex" She gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth. She hadn't meant to be so bluntly honest.

Sasuke was still staring at her, but his glare had softened to more of a slight frown.

"You came to dance because I was ignoring you and you wanted to see whether it was because something was wrong with you," Sasuke replied, equally blunt. His words stung, but he was right on target; Sasuke never was the dense type. Sakura nodded, ashamed of herself. Stupid Sasuke for always managing to make her feel inferior.

"Sure. You caught me. And if you don't mind, I'm going back inside. See you." With that, she turned on her heel and left him standing there, hoping that she had caused him to lose enough dignity to knock some sense into him.

Sakura made her way back through the crowd, searching for the exact spot she had been before. Couples had completely taken it over. She sighed, but kept a sly little smile on her lips. _Dammit Sasuke, I'll show you that there's nothing wrong with the way I'm behaving, _she thought angrily. _No, wait. Don't think about Sasuke. Just forget he's even here. You're here to enjoy yourself, not to prove anything to anyone. _She took a deep breath. All right--here she goes.

She sidled up to a boy sitting on one of the benches lining the room, and smiled sweetly down at him. He looked caught off guard, but pleased all the same. His eyes traveled down to her cleavage slightly exposed above the cut of her navy blue dress, but Sakura pretended not to notice. _Don't give up at the first hiccup, _she told herself.

"Care to dance with me?" she asked, flitting her eyelashes subtly, the shimmery pink eyeshadow on her lids sparkling. She extended her hand as the boy grinned back at her, and he took it. She led him to the center of the dance floor, and turned around, ready to lean her back against him.

She settled onto him, and strong arms would around her own, crushing her small body to his. Sakura gasped--he was being very forward. As far as she knew, guys weren't supposed to touch the girl during this type of dance; the girls initiated all of the contact. She glanced over her shoulder at him, and her cheek nearly brushed against his. Her eyes widened, and she almost stumbled out of his grasp in shock.

"Sa-Sasuke!" She exclaimed, avoiding his dark obsidian eyes. "Where…"

"He got shoved aside," Sasuke told her simply. His hands moved from her arms down to her hips, and were willing her to move with him as he rocked slowly from side to side. Sakura, still paralyzed from the shock of him suddenly appearing, glanced around in search of the boy she had originally asked to dance. He was nowhere in sight, but a couple of other boys were glaring in the Uchiha's direction.

Sakura felt her body start to melt into Sasuke's as she relaxed, but she forced herself to not get too comfortable. He had no right to keep scaring off her dance partners, and he couldn't just demand her attention whenever he wanted to if he was unable to show her the same courtesy.

"Sasuke, stop," she said angrily, trying to halt her movements but finding Sasuke's hold on her to be too strong. It was suddenly too warm in the room. Maybe the heaters in the room were set at too high of a temperature, or that the night air had warmed up. But it certainly couldn't be because Sasuke's hands were sliding to the front of her hips, his breath hot on her neck…

"You wanted this, right?" Sasuke asked in a low voice. Sakura felt like slapping him. He had the nerve to sound angry at _her_!

"Sasuke, I don't want this _with you_!" Sakura replied hotly, her emphasis on the words "with you" all too clear to Sasuke. He almost released her, but he was curious as to what could have made her change her mind about him. So to vent his anger, he tightened his grip on her. He smirked cruelly when she yelped.

"Why not?" he asked, speaking so close to her neck that his lips were nearly touching her ear. "Just shut up and enjoy it for now."

Sakura, far from obeying him, decided that enough was enough and turned in his grasp. She attempted to shove Sasuke away as forcefully as she could, suppressing a groan when he didn't budge an inch. She settled for glaring at him, also refusing to step back.

"I will _not, _and let me tell you why," she snarled. "I can't stand the fact that I used to try so hard to gain your attention, and then you think that you can get mine whenever you feel like it."

Wow. Tonight really was a night for honesty.

"Let me tell you something, too, Sakura," Sasuke cut in before she could continue ranting. He stared down at her with such an intensity that Sakura was tempted to break eye contact. But then she would lose to him, and she vowed not to let him win this little game. "You'd be surprised how much attention I really give you."

Her response was a simple stare, and Sasuke was pleased to find that he had surprised her. He felt like grinning when he spotted her trademark blush creeping over her cheeks.

"So that's it, huh?" she said softly, though Sasuke could still understand her words. "This is some sort of secrets game, is it?" His smirk answered for him, and she sighed.

A malicious glint shone in her eyes, and Sasuke knew she was up for the challenge. "Fine, then. You asked for it." She cleared her throat, and crossed her arms without widening the distance between them. "I grew my hair out when I was a kid because I had heard that you liked girls with long hair."

Sasuke knew about this rumor, but Sakura had believed it…? Annoying. Not to be outdone, he thought of a secret that could rival hers.

"I eat tomatoes almost as much as the dobe eats ramen," he stated, thinking of the garden in the back of the Uchiha estate that he kept alive solely because it kept bearing tomatoes. Sakura fought the urge to laugh.

"Oh, really? Well, that one time I didn't show up for training I was locked in my room because I was having a really bad hair day!" _A really bad hair day? Childish_, Sasuke thought.

"That patch of burnt trees at the edge of the forest is from when I was trying to learn Housenka no jutsu as a kid."

"I constantly battled Ino-pig over the right to sit in the half of the class you sat in!"

"I arrived in class twenty minutes before everyone else just to sit in the corner to avoid the fan girls."

Sakura's competitive grin faded as she contemplated whether to reveal her next one. This one was a little more personal than she would have liked.

"I cried for days when I was alone after I had to cut my hair during the Chuunin exams. You now know why."

All the uncharacteristic playfulness Sasuke had had drained out of him. He could match the depth of her secrets, too, he knew. She wasn't the only one who had memories she'd rather not uncover.

"I sometimes steal glances at you when I know you're not looking." Sakura's eyes immediately averted as she tried to fix her gaze on anything but his dark eyes.

"I sometimes wonder whether I should try to like Naruto as more than a friend, since he has never faltered in his feelings for me…"

Sasuke's hand shot to her shoulder, gripping it tightly before she could blink. Sakura flinched, but looked more pained than startled. He was hurting her, but she would not show it.

"I ignored you because I thought as a ninja that the people close to me would all be killed, not because I didn't want your attention." Sakura noticed that the sentence sounded more like a defense to her words than another secret.

Sakura shook her pink hair as his words drove down to her core. But she had another secret left to tell. "I…I don't want to love you anymore," she whispered. Sasuke read the movement of her lips easily, as she was inaudible compared to the blaring music. He released her shoulder slowly, the feel of his warm hand still imprinted in her.

The boy in front of her gave no indication that her latest secret had reached him, but she knew it had all the same. The intensity of his gaze was back, and it was only then that she realized he was no longer touching her. That didn't seem to matter, however, as he seemed to be slowly undressing her with his eyes, taking in every curve of her body, concentrating on the way the tight fabric of her dress stretched in some very _good_ places.

Sasuke leaned down to her, whispering his last secret in her ear. "When I left you on that bench, I almost kissed you…" He heard her astonished gasp, and felt her turn her head toward his, perhaps to see in his eyes whether he was really telling the truth. Whatever the reason, she had moved too fast, and her lips had brushed past his in her haste.

She jerked back an inch, ready to apologize. But once Sasuke met her frightened stare, he dove down to her, catching her lips before she could pull away further. He smothered her mouth with his own, aggressive and dominating. Sasuke took the opportunity to snake his arms under hers and around her waist, reveling in the feeling of no longer holding back. She was his now.

A low growl sounded from deep in his throat. Why wasn't she responding! He straightened, breaking the contact, and glared down at her. She was looking at him with an impassive expression, not giving anything away. For the first time, Sasuke was the one confused.

"You think kissing me is going to solve everything?" Sakura asked, a bit loudly so that he could hear her. _Well, yeah, _he thought, staring at her lips now flushed with color. Sakura was, after all, a very simple kind of girl. "_Sasuke,_" she continued frostily, not a trace of warmth in her voice at all. "I told you my biggest secret. _I don't want to love you._" His arms were still wrapped protectively around her, still silently implying, '_Mine,_' so Sakura knew there wouldn't be any success in trying to back away.

Sasuke leaned toward her again and touched his forehead to hers. "But you still do," he said softly. Sakura opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. What could she say? It was true, no matter how much she wanted it to be false.

Sasuke gave her a compassionate sort of smile, an expression she had never seen him wear before. "I've got a secret, too, you know," he told her, and exhaled sharply, frowning at the floor. His eyes rose to hers again, and this time he was all seriousness. "You…you're an important person to me, Sakura."

Sakura, surprisingly, wasn't impressed by his confession. "Specifics, Sasuke," she chided lightly. "'Important person' could mean anything."

_But it only means one thing right now_, the raven-haired boy thought. He wasn't any good at expressing things in words. Everyone ought to know that by now! It had been how many years since he had returned? At least four, he thought.

"Fine," he relented. "Then let me show you." His head dipped down to hers again. Sakura raised a hand to stop him, meaning to press it to his chest, but he caught it without hesitation, his other hand refusing to relinquish its tight hold on her. He lifted her hand to the base of his neck and released it just as he captured her lips for the final time.

This time, he was happy to notice, she returned the kiss. Her lips moved gracefully against his, touching them over and over again lightly. Sasuke smirked; she never was very aggressive. He quickly took control as he opened his mouth, his tongue demanding that she do the same. She moaned and slid her other hand up to his neck, and she realized that she had finally given in to him. She was at least glad that she didn't regret it.

A half hour later, the packed crowds had finally died down, allowing a now sober Ino to search for her best friend. She quickly found Naruto, who was fast asleep and was snoring loudly on top of one of the speakers. The song drifting out of the speaker on which the sleeping boy lay was a slow, steady-paced tune that made Ino feel exceedingly drowsy. Where the hell was Shikamaru? Ino wondered. He hadn't wanted to go to the party, as any party hosted by Jiraiya couldn't turn out good. Ino reluctantly agreed to let Shikamaru pick her up after it was over, instead of forcing him to attend.

She spotted a lone couple still out on the dance floor, and she almost fainted from surprise. Sakura and Sasuke were still swaying there at an agonizingly slow pace, Sakura leaning back on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's face buried in her neck, his arms secured around her midsection. It looked like he was kissing her neck, Ino noticed. _Naughty, naughty, Sasuke, _Ino thought, not bothering to conceal her grin. But then she noticed him whisper something to Sakura, who smiled lazily at him and replied just as quietly. What could they possibly be talking about?

"Ino," Shikamaru called from behind her. Her hair swung as she spun around to face him. "Shikamaru-kun!" she exclaimed happily, and ran up to embrace him. He slipped a jacket around her shoulders as he led her out of the nearly deserted building. She giggled at his sour comment of "what on earth are you wearing?" He opened the door for her, and as she walked out he caught sight of the stained portion of her dress.

"Troublesome," he grumbled.

Sakura breathed deeply, tired but showing no inclination of wanting to stop. Sasuke's voice was low and husky, and sounded like a sort of lullaby to her sleepy ears. The hum of the music was nothing more than white noise in the background now.

"And I even took up sewing just so I could make my own clothes," he told her, a smile in his voice if not on his lips as he traced a finger lazily down the side of her body.

"I think that's enough secrets, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered to him as she leaned her head into his neck.

He groaned at her playfully as strands of her hair tickled his face. "You think I'm telling you all of this just to bare my soul?" he asked her, then paused to brush his lips against her ear. "I want to hear some more of _your _secrets, Sakura." Somehow that sentence sounded so seductive that Sakura was tempted to pull him down to the floor right then and there to have her way with him. "We can continue at my house, if you like," he offered.

"We'll be there all night with all of my secrets, Sasuke-kun," she murmured back to him. His mouth curled upwards suggestively into a sexy half-grin.

"All night wouldn't bother me at all."

The End

AN: Yeah, a little OOC, but you've gotta love them for it. Read and review no jutsu!


End file.
